The subject invention relates to an adjustable minature headset particularly adapted for use with a telephone. The headset includes both microphone and receiver elements which are connectable to a dual amplifier circuit for boosting both incoming and outgoing signals. The headset is relatively small and lightweight and may be readily adjusted for maximum comfort of the wearer.
In the prior art, a variety of headsets were developed for use with telephone systems. Presently, the primary users of headsets are attendants, such as switchboard operators and reservation clerks, who spend much of the day speaking on the telephone. By wearing a headset, the attendant is free to use her hands for other tasks including message taking, or typing on a keyboard. In addition, the attendant is not required to press a heavy handset against her ear which can be both uncomfortable and tiring.
Even though the prior art headsets had certain advantages over a standard telephone handset, the market for headsets still remains fairly limited. More specifically, the prior art headsets have various shortcomings which prevent them from being more universally accepted in the business world. As can be appreciated, there are many occupations where a significant portion of the work day is spent on the telephone. It is an object of the subject invention to provide a new and improved miniature headset which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art and which will be accepted in a wide range of markets.
Examples of prior art headsets can be found in U.S. Pats. No. 3,548,118 issued Dec. 15, 1979, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,841 issued Oct. 5, 1971, both to Hutchings. The headset disclosed in these patents includes a housing having receiver and microphone transducers disposed therein. The housing is configured with an arcuately shaped surface so that it may be worn behind the user'ear. A voice tube is provided which is in communication with the microphone transducer and extends to a point adjacent the mouth of the wearer. Similarly, an ear tube is provided in communication with the receiver transducer. An ear plug is connected to the free end of the ear tube for insertion within the auditory canal of the wearer's ear. In use, incoming electrical signals from the telephone are converted into audible sound waves which are channeled through the ear tube directly into the wearer's ear.
These types or prior art headsets were undesirable for a variety of reasons. For example, the headsets are uncomfortable to wear for extended periods of time. As can be appreciated, the full weight of the headset must rest behind the ear of the wearer. Further, the fixed flat configuration of the housing will not be optimal for all users, such that pressure is placed on the mastoid process causing pain and headaches.
Other shortcomings of the prior art headsets relate to the use of the ear plug, which is intended to be inserted within the auditory canal of the wearer's ear. Frequently the continual use of an invasive ear plug gives rise to infections of the ear. Further, infections are easily spread when the headset is used by a number of different people.
Another shortcoming related to the use of an ear plug concerns the problems associated with high voltage surges. More particularly, disturbances, such as electrical storms, frequently cause a high voltage surge to be introduced into the phone line. This surge will result in a relatively high decibel level of sound being generated by the telephone. These surges often are painful to the user and can even cause damage to an eardrum since the entire force of the sound is channeled from the transducer directly to the eardrum via the ear tube and ear plug which seals the ear canal. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved headset which is capable of channeling sounds to the user's ear without an invasive ear plug thereby reducing the likelihood of infection and preventing damage to the ear due to high voltage surges.
Another example of a prior art headset can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,556, issued May 18, 1965 to Larkin. The latter patent discloses a headset which includes a spring clip for attaching the housing of the headset to the side temple of an eyeglass-type frame. The spring clip shown in the latter patent can only be used with a particular type of temple having corresponding, complimentary dimensions. Other clips have been developed which include a leaf spring compatible with temples having dimensions that fall within a relatively limited range. Due to the increasing variety of frame designs, it would be desirable to provide a clip which can be utilized with many of the new styles.